kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Optics
The is a massive Ethereal similar to the Large Body and Defender Heartless. Very rare until the visiting of the last few worlds in the Kingdom Hearts Legacy storyline, they are practically invincible. Armored beasts like the Defender, this armor will float away from the Ethereal with a mind of its own to deal a variety of unique attacks. They will regroup near the Optics, however, causing it to deflect any unfriendly attack back at the opponent. Only by defeating each plate of armor's HP can you attack the true Ethereal, in its one point of weakness, the otherwise hidden, much thinner than one would expect, stomach. Appearance Large armored creatures that have no visible eyes. They have two frontward and to backward-facing antennae sprouting from the tops of their heads, large shoulder plates shielding this vulnerable area. The Optics's long arms can perform a devastating claw attack, but its balled fist is mainly used for not only to support the body, but to deal a devastating punch. In the left hand, a spiked ball on a chain is grasped, which this Ethereal can use in both short and long-range combat. It should be noted that this weapon can morph into others, including a sword/staff/spear combo, and a massive shield. Its entire body is surrounded by various plates of armor that each have their own HP, and that must be destroyed before the Optics can be attacked. The main core of this enemy that is usually hidden within the armor is thin, black, and spiked. The Ethereal itself is actually quite graceful and flexible, despite what ideas the armor it uses as protection suggests. Abilities *Kimakaze Punch - Slams massive fist into the ground, creating a fire-based, long-range shockwave to erupt, dealing extra damage. *Shadowed Claw - Extends arm to reach any location in the area, and claws the enemy multiple times, claws glowing with a dark aura. *Chill Pool - Armor morphs to Blizzard property, causing every step this Ethereal takes to form a damaging, slippery pool of ice on the ground. *Chain-erang - Throws spiked ball at the opponent, causing it to reflect into others once it hits before coming back to the Optics. *Chained Attack - Swipes spiked ball left to right, followed by a spin-slash. *Omega Swipe - Morphs armor to the Fire, Thunder, and Dark properties, and the spiked ball into a massive sword, dealing a long-range slash attack that does fire, thunder, and dark damage when it hits. *Shield-Eye - Morphs sword/spiked ball into a shield. All damage is deflected at double damage, the shield firing a laser before morphing back to its original form. Trivia *In the dictionary, "optics" refers to sight or, in chemistry, the visibility of light. This is ironic, considering this Ethereal possesses no eyes, and is a being of the dark. *The Optics, in original concept, was supposed to be a lesser Nobody. *This Ethereal is based, in terms of design, heavily on the Heartless known as the Defender from ''Kingdom Hearts.